


The horrors of being in Gotham city

by MJ2019UwU



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Mary is a GCPD officer who has been working on the case of the joker (Arthur fleck), she is usually a kind and bubbly person however like most people in Gotham, she hides a secret.Arthur decides to have his over 'fun', since he knows by his followers that she is the main officer who is investigating him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mary had always been a quiet person. Of course ever since her parents murders at the age of 14 she had never acted out. She had met Arthur's mother in arkham asylum when she was just 16, mary had been in arkham for attacks on people who were involved in her parents murders.

Mary was sat at her desk, clicking her pen frantically as she heard people yelling at the top of their voices. She glanced up, a frown appeared on her face. "Another riot?" She questioned to herself, one of the officers nods slowly, "Arthur again?" She questioned go the officer, they timidly nod. Causing her to write down the information on Arthur.  
"Fuck this.." She ran a hand through her hazel Brown locks of hair. "I'm visiting the insane BASTARD.."

The officer looked at her like she was insane. She grabbed her gun, now taking one of her meds. She swallowed it with water. Now shaking her head. "If I don't radio in, call for back-up.." She mumbled. Now checking that there were bullets in the chamber of the gun. She inhaled, grabbing her radio whilst she placed extra bullets into her pocket. "Freaks.." She grumbled, taking off her GCPD badge before she started to walk out of the station. She held her gun in her hand, which was concealed by her jacket. Her hood covered her face as she began to slowly pass the riots. She could hear laughing. "KILL THE RICH" was being chanted, causing her to growl to herself. She took a deep breath, glancing to her bag which contained Arthur's files. She turned a corner,only to be shoved down to the ground. She yelled in pain. Her eyes followed the figure, it was one of his followers. In their hand was a baseball bat. Mary's eyes widened as she was dazed, her gun pointed at them.  
'BANG'  
They dropped to the floor dead. She flinched to herself, wondering how she could literally kill someone. However it was in self defence. So it wasn't exactly..so bad.  
She could see the rioters watching her after the gun was shot. She stumbled to her feet, grabbing the baseball bat and then ran.  
Her heart pounded whilst she felt sick to her stomach. Her hands began to sweat whilst she ran towards the subway.  
She stopped herself, knowing that it was where the three men were killed. But hopefully at the time they were currently at, the subway would be full.  
She ran down the steps, towards the train carriage, pushing past people whilst she stumbled onto the graffitied carriage. She saw the doors close. she sighed in relief. Now sitting down on a seat. Everyone was glancing at her in disgust. 'A GCPD officer was on a subway. So what?' She thought.  
Soon the subway got into a tunnel, she couldn't see what was happening since the carriage was dark due to the dimmed lights. However she felt something prick at her neck. She tensed up slightly. But then she felt something entering her vein.  
She suddenly stood up, hissing in pain as she pulled out an syringe. The small tip dripping with substance that was left. Her throat dried. She'd just been drugged.She stood up, seeing that someone was walking away. But she was already getting dizzy.

It was the next stop. She staggered out of the subway station and leaned forward. Everything was spinning. Her stomach churned as she suddenly vomited. She coughed heavily and then she collapsed. Her breathing hitched as she reached for her radio.  
"M-may...day.." She felt a weight on her hand, causing her to yell in pain. The shoes..were familiar, the jacket and shirt was familiar.  
Arthur stood there, glaring down at her with hatred. He kneeled down as he made sure he didn't step in her vomit, which she was laid in. "That stuff really is powerful..how about you just take it easy? Relax. Let the meds work." He muttered, blowing smoke into her face. Her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head. Now letting go of the gun and the radio.  
Arthur grinned as soon as he noticed she was unconscious. Now he kicked her head to make sure she was unconscious. He clicked his fingers as two of his followers grabbed her stuff, and began to drag her in the direction of his apartment


	2. Locked away

Arthur had took Mary back to his apartment, he glanced Down at her, he removed her jacket and threw it to the corner of the room. He heard something rattle, causing him to raise a eyebrow. He walked over to the jacket, now pulling out her pills from her pocket. He read the label and laughed loudly at it.  
"Seems like my guest doesn't have much sanity.."

He glanced down at her, she was still unconscious due to the drug that one of his followers had injected her with, she drooled slightly onto herself. He tilted his head, now grabbing a chair, he pulled it to her and placed her in it. He tied her legs to the chair legs, and her arms to the arms of the chair. Her breathing hitched more as she was beginning to gain consciousness. He locked the door and dragged her into the bathroom. A grin appeared on his face. He chuckled loudly, running some water into a bucket, and now be waited for her to wake up. He placed a small cloth into her mouth.  
He was going to waterboard her. A torture method used to get answers out of prisoners.  
Mary's eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain. Her arms hurt, but she saw Arthur's figure looming over her, she couldn't even speak. His grin grew as he shut the bathroom door quickly.  
She tried to spit the cloth out of her mouth as she saw him pick the bucket up. She knew exactly what he was going to try.  
She screamed loudly, only to be slapped in the face. Now water began to pour onto the cloth. She struggled violently in the chair as she coughed heavily. She panicked which made things worse, he poured until she was scratching at the chair. Leaving marks in it.  
"How do you feel now?!" He yelled at her. She couldn't breathe. And she was already turning blue. Her eyes began to close again, so now he kicked the chair forward, it sent her forward and colliding with the floor. She coughed heavily as the cloth and water got out of her mouth. She gasped for breath as she felt blood forming from her head. Her nose bled and so did her lip. "M-mother..FUCKER!" She gasped heavily. Now Arthur picked the chair up so it was back in its original position. She was also beginning to get a bruise on her eye.  
"Lets send it to your friends shall we?~" he laughed loudly. Now kneeling down and grabbing a camera from the side. His grin would make anyone scared. "Say..cheese~" he kept laughing. The cut on her head was deep, the flash on the camera startled her. He looked at her with a frown "someone's not enjoying themselves..however you're a cop..I hate cops. Especially when they stick their grubby noses in my BUSINESS!"

Mary tensed up as she heard a radio transmission. "Officer Jane? Are you getting this transmission. Are you okay?" Arthur glanced at her with a frown, he held a finger to her lips whilst she coughed heavily. He suddenly stomped on the radio, she heard it crack.  
"See..I know something about you..the pills in your pocket..they're from arkham asylum.." he grinned at her.   
"How..h-how did you know t-that?!" She yelled weakly. He pulled the bottle out of his pocket.  
"S-shit.." She inhaled deeply before she was grabbed by her chin. He squeezed tightly, now pulling out his own gun. He placed it to her head. And pulled the trigger  
'Click'  
She froze. It wasn't loaded.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed in relief as soon as she noticed the gun was not loaded. Arthur now thought to himself, tapping his foot on the floorboard. "I looked in your bag..and I'm far from pleased.."  
The files- she narrowed her eyes as she looked away. Arthur's clown makeup was beginning to fade slightly, there was a knock at the door. He went quiet, now he grabbed a box from the cupboard. "coming!" He yelled, now covering her mouth, he withdrew scissors. And a syringe. He slammed the scissors into her thigh, causing her to scream into his hand. She leaned her head back before she felt another sharp pain in her neck.he quickly drained the substance into her vein. He placed the syringe on the sink. Now taking his hand off her mouth. He quickly wiped the clown makeup off. He left the bathroom, making sure to lock it. He opened the door to see one of his neighbours. "Ah! Mr fleck..I heard some noises coming from your apartment and I'm wondering if..everything is okay?" Arthur paused as he listened to the man, he could see that the man was frightened. "Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about" the man paused as he nods slowly. Now leaving. Arthur grumbled under his breath. Now locking the door again as he strolled into the bathroom.  
Blood was dripping from her thigh. And she was quiet. The drug was a muscle relaxer. It was the strongest he could get. "I'm going to be...nice..I'll stitch you up.." he chuckled..pulling out a..needle and thread. Mary watched him stitch her cuts up but he deliberately stitched her thigh up with the scissors still in the wound. Her eyes widened slightly. Then, she heard the tv.blare from the living room. He dragged her back into the living room. A news report about her was on the tv.  
"A missing GCPD officer may be in danger. She was on the case of the joker's crimes. Riots can be seen from all over the city. Officer Mary Jane had a tough childhood. And she may be on the brink of breaking if she's hurt. She hasn't answered her radio. Which colleagues say that it is unusual for her to do that. If you know of her whereabouts. Please contact the GCPD immediately. Her life may be in danger, other people's lives may be in danger"  
Mary coughed heavily as she watched the report. He glanced at her, "I could hand you into the GCPD and visit you in the hospital!" He laughed loudly. "Of course I'd really have to hurt you..which won't be difficult.."

Mary tensed up as she suddenly began to cry. She couldn't control when she cried. It usually meant that she'd be terrified due to her past.   
Arthur heard her cry. It made him feel..powerful. maybe he'd let her snap and take her meds away?  
He cackled "aww...is someone scared?" He questioned, she cried louder as she knew she couldn't move properly due to the muscle relaxer. Arthur grinned, now grabbing a sharp knife from the side. "Maybe..we should make you smile..see..I smile through my pain.." he placed the knife blade at the corner of her mouth. She cried even more. She trembled violently as she felt the pain seer through her. She screamed loudly in pain, she felt blood flowing from the corner of her mouth to her cheek. He grinned at the fact that she was in pain. He now moved to her other corner of her mouth. Doing the exact same with that one.  
She screamed louder. Someone was alerting the GCPD whilst he then lifted her shirt up.  
Oh no-  
He dragged the knife down her chest. Creating a big cut. It was deep too.  
She lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary gained consciousness as she gasped for breath. She was laid in a pool of her own blood. She was in agony, causing her to yell out in pain. Arthur had left her in a dark alleyway. He knew the GCPD were going to check his apartment. She tried to stand up, but the scissors in her thigh caused her to scream loudly. Some of her colleagues voices were heard. Flashlights shone into her face as the officers froze, "get the paramedics here. Now!" They yelled. Now rushing over to her. They knelt down to her and checked her wounds. "Holy..shit.." they muttered weakly "Mary? Can you hear me?" They questioned, she reached for them however she couldn't extend her arm. It hurt too much. "Take it easy..take it easy. Paramedics will be assisting.."   
She kept fading in and out of consciousness, and she kept gasping for breath. "Mary..don't close your eyes!" The officer yelled. She suddenly began to laugh. The cuts on her mouth to her cheeks opened up more. Between laughs, she gasped for breath, almost like a fish out of water.

Within seconds. Everything faded. She was quiet as the officer felt for a pulse. They froze in place "WE NEED THE PARAMEDICS HERE." They yelled down the radio. Now starting CPR since she had stopped breathing. It felt like hours passed since the paramedics arrived. They had luckily shocked her heart into a normal rhythm. It had took a few minutes to get her heart beating again. They carefully lifted her into the portable bed. Checking her vitals as she was in a critical condition.  
There were news reporters standing near the ambulance whilst the paramedics quickly got her into the back. They connected her to an oxygen mask. An IV and a blood transfusion. Of course all paramedics were allowed to carry blood transfusions ever since the riots started.   
The defibrillator pads were still on her chest, in case they needed to shock her again. The paramedics in the back of the ambulance shut the doors with a slam. The officer in the back stared at Mary with wide eyes.   
Sirens soon sounded as flashing lights bounced off houses or buildings. The ambulance moved swiftly through traffic, the paramedics in the back of the ambulance began to try and slow the bleeding down. One of them placed a canular into the back of her hand. Now administering a strong painkiller.   
The officer was contacting their boss. Explaining that she was in a critical condition.  
The paramedics slowly undid the stitches on her thigh, now managing to take the scissors out without causing more damages meaning that she didn't lose as much blood.  
The paramedic sighed, now writing down her details. And what happened.

When they got to the hospital, she began to stir. She was going to be extremely weak.  
That's what Arthur wanted. He wanted to do something else too..of course he'd have one of his followers do it who worked in the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few hours for the doctors to finally stabilize her, despite still being in the critical condition. She was slightly improving. There were multiple machines that loudly beeped. She softly groaned, the machines were making sure her vitals were stable, if one vital such as her heart rate decreased, the doctor would be alerted by their pager. 

One of Mary's old friends had rushed over to see her, it was her old care worker at the children's home she was in when she was younger. He looked down at her, he sat down next to her bed. Now glancing at the equipment that were scattered around her. He ran a hand through her hair, he cried softly. He would always keep in check with her, she'd always be a bubbly person and she'd always set out to help people no matter what. She always had trouble socializing or even talking. He even wondered where she got the courage to become a police officer, when she was in care and she applied to be part of the GCPD. She once panicked so badly that she collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. That's when she was placed in her anti anxiety meds. And they were unfortunately withdrawn shortly after.   
He glanced to her pills in the small pot. He knew just by the look of them that some were painkillers, some were for her multiple personality disorder, anxiety, depression and hallucinations.

A doctor came in, now looking down at the two. "Mr..?" The doctor questioned. The care worker looked up "oh..Mr Milligan...Mike Milligan..I used to be Mary's care worker when she was in care.." he sighed softly.   
"Miss..Jane is still in a critical condition unfortunately..we don't know wether she'd make it..She has extensive injuries and she's making slight improvement..however people usually get better before they get worse.." the doctor narrowed their eyes.   
"Where..was she found?" Mike asked, his eyes full of sadness and anger.  
"In an alleyway..we're still investigating..She seemed to have been injected with some kind of substance that is interfering with her muscles..She has involuntary twitching and jerking..which is unusual..usually people with this kind of trauma can be in a vegetative state." The doctor explained further, they were concerned. "CPR was preformed on scene. The paramedics gave her some strong painkillers that-" the doctor was cut short by Mary coughing heavily.   
The two's eyes focused on her as she breathed heavily. She felt dizzy. Her cuts on her lips were stitched, her thigh was stitched properly. And her head was also protected by some head blocks, her chest was stitched too. Which was causing the pain..   
"M-ma.." She slurred. She was struggling to speak. She suddenly gasped for breath, now reaching to grip her chest. The doctor grabbed her hand tightly. "Take it easy miss jane.." the doctor paused. "J-jok.." She coughed again "..e-er."   
The doctor paused. Her heart rate increased as they tensed up. They reached for the small plastic syringe. They kneeled down, now she panicked. Despite being in the condition she was in.  
Mike watched "what are you doing?" He questioned. The doctor looked up at Mike. "She needs to be sedated..we can't have her panicking and hurting herself..She still needs surgery and.." he slowly administered the sedative. "..She needs MRI's and CT scans.."  
The doctor watched Mary panic slightly. They narrowed their eyes "I-I..they..h-he..t-took..my..m-meds.." She was trying to fight the drug since she was terrified.  
"I know..we have some here for when you're in a better condition..you need to rest.." the doctor saw Mary close her eyes as she was unconscious.   
"I'm..going to stay with her. That's if you don't mind? Mary likes to have someone she knows with her" Mike spoke softly. The doctor nods slowly. "That's fine. Please shout for someone if anything on her vitals change."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since she had been sedated. The doctors kept checking how she was. And Mike was back again. The residents at the care home wanted to see her. Because Mike called her 'brave' because no matter what happened, she always fought for what was right.  
The doctor who came in now told him that Mary should be able to wake up soon. She was still on the machines and blood transfusions. But she was going to be extremely weak. Not to mention she may panic. A doctor from the psych ward was going to visit her. To make sure her meds would work.

The clock soon read that the time was 10pm. Mike was asleep on the chair next to the bed. Her heart rate increased slightly. Meaning she was waking up. She let out a loud whine. Mike heard her whine. Now he sat up, he glanced at her as she opened her eyes again. It took her a few moment to come back to reality. Mike reached for hand. She looked up. "M-Mike..?" She questioned weakly. He smiled softly at her.  
"W-why..are you here?" She tried to sit up, however she was too weak. 

Mike frowned "why wouldn't I be here?" He questioned. Mary coughed softly "h-he...isn't here I-is he?" Mary was obviously panicking. She sniffled slightly. "No..he isn't.." mike rubbed her hand slightly. "M-Mike..i feel s-sick.." She gripped the bed rail tightly "h-he really did hurt me..h-he waterboarded me.." 

Mike tensed up. "He..Mary..he tried to drown you?" He looked worried. She nods. Now turning over her hands. Her fingers were bloodied because she had scratched at the chair she was tied to when Arthur waterboarded her.

She closed her eyes and felt her mouth. She let out a loud whimper, as she leaned her head back "I-I need a drink.." She spoke softly. Mike glanced at her with worry. But he nods "I'll go get you some water." He ruffled her hair before he walked out. She suddenly stumbled to her feet. Now falling down. She groaned loudly, now looking at her thigh.   
"Bastard.." She mumbled. Now trying to pull the machines from her. She soon heard someone's voice.  
"Miss Jane!" The voice was stern. The male doctor glanced at her, now having something in his hands. It was one of Arthur's followers. But she didn't know that. The doctor walked towards her. She now began to freak out. She was in agony. She grabbed a cord from one of the machines. She was ready to fight. Even though she was really weak.  
"Mr fleck wants to actually talk to you..you're not as bad as you were..so let's get going..I talked to the doctors about a transfer and..they allowed it."  
Mary's eyes widened as she reached for the emergency button. But she was suddenly slammed to the wall. The other doctors were keeping Mike from the hospital room she was in. "N-no! I-I don't want to be hurt!" She yelled. "Shh~" the doctor grinned. Now he inched a syringe closer to her neck. She punched him suddenly. But he wrapped the cord round her neck. Tightly pulling as she gasped for breath. The machines for her oxygen levels were sounding an alarm. Her oxygen levels were decreasing. And quickly.  
Her vein in her neck popped out as she was gasping for breath. He took his chance. Now stabbing the syringe tip into her neck. He injected the substance. Her head began to pound as she looked around. Everything began to fade.   
"N-...no" she reached for him, however she collapsed forward. She was blue.   
"We're taking you in an ambulance..so luckily if you stop breathing..we can aid you..joker wants you alive..we don't get our fun..yet.." that's the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes, he placed her in the bed, restraining her legs as he wheeled her out.  
He passed Mike who was challenging the hospital about the transfer. However he wasn't going to win because the doctors had the paperwork.  
The doctor wheeled her into an ambulance. It was..covered with blood. Well. The inside was.  
The paramedics that were driving the ambulance previously, were dead. Their throats slit as they were placed in the compartment which was used for any spare parts of the ambulance.  
The driver of the ambulance was a previous police officer turned..'bad' they knew Mary pretty well. Which was why Arthur chose them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Chapter 7 is here!  
> I'm studying for a synoptic test which is over a two week period so I'll manage the fanfic when I can!

She felt the movement of the ambulance, the sirens blared as she groaned. She was confused and she couldn't see properly. Her vision blurred and focused a few times before she looked around. The same doctor from earlier was glaring at her. "You shouldn't be awake.." he muttered. Now shoving a finger into her mouth. He was checking for any teeth that were perfect.  
They were all perfect.  
He furrowed his brows before he whispered something to the ' paramedic ' next to him. The 'paramedic' tilted their head and began to search the cupboards for something. Soon enough they pulled out a canister. It wasn't oxygen. It was gas they gave to patients who would need to be put to sleep without the need of a syringe.  
She sat up and coughed heavily, her legs were restrained to the bed.

"N-no!" She yelled as she suddenly grabbed the doctor by the throat. She began to squeeze. She saw him turn purple, then blue. She didn't see him pull out a scalpel from his pocket, he stabbed it into her stomach. She screamed out in pain as she let go. Her hand reached for the scalpel as she felt him press it down..she widened her eyes as she felt something wrap round her mouth and nose. Gas.seeped in as she struggled to breathe.  
"Shhh.." the doctor laughed softly as she was bleeding heavily. The gas increased as the paramedic turned the dial all the way up. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, for the second time.  
"We should be able to give you some blood~" the doctor purred as she lost consciousness. However she could hear what was going on..

"She'll be fixed..then she'll be injected with a few things..joker wants to see her..struggle.." there was a laugh as she felt the ambulance stop. The doors opened and she felt the bumps of the rocky street. She groaned weakly as she stirred. Her stomach was bleeding even more. Causing them to quickly wheel her into the old hospital. She then heard Arthur's laugh. She began to stir slightly as Arthur hummed lullabies. She was wheeled into a operating theatre. "Lets get the show started..first..inject her with..a paralyzer..it'll stop her from moving when we..fix her" she groaned louder as she felt a pain in her arm..the fluid was injected as there was the noise of metal glanging together. She suddenly became relaxed as she couldn't move

Everything blurred as she remained unconscious.  
Her breathing steady as she felt something being inserted into her arm. And that's when everything stopped

The old clock in the room chimed 12  
Each chime got louder as she stirred out of the unconscious state she was in. She opened her eyes and looked around slowly. A blood transfusion was connected into her arm, a IV of God knows what, was connected to her other arm..  
The scalpel which was previously in her stomach was gone.  
She coughed heavily as she noticed she was restrained..apparently Arthur had been talking to someone about mary going to be put into arkham asylum after they're done with her.  
She looked around the room again, a bunch of used syringes were next to her, bottles of substances littered a tray.  
And surgical tools were everywhere.  
She closed her eyes again as she felt unwell, she felt sick but she was beginning to feel slightly better.

Then. There was a loud bang. Footsteps followed as she tensed up in the restraints. Someone stood there. Watching her. Something was in their hands..


End file.
